Chaos in the Family
by Dark Topaz
Summary: When the prodigal sons of the Benton family come home it is going to bring about change for not only the Jem cast but Cobra and GI Joe when the twins come home. tentative title and summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one familiar

Summery: A bad business choice by Eric heralds the return of some old friends of the Holograms and nothing is ever going to be the same. Jem/Gi Joe X-over

Author's note: I am taking liberties with characters and technology so no complaining

Chapter one: Setting the stage

"Oh, Eric," Jerrica Benton moaned as she pincher her nose between her finders. "What were you thinking?" she asked as she stared across the desk at who she considered her father's biggest mistake and one of the bigger thorns in her side.

"Dammit Jerrica." Eric Raymond snapped as he nearly came out of his chair. "I didn't come here to be lectured." as he leant forward and planted his hands on her desk attempting to loom over her, a tactic that hadn't worked for over a year. "I need you to pull one of those money making miracles that you are so good at."

"I am not just going to give you the money Raymond."Jerrica replied "I will," she emphasized "act as an advisor and promoter in exchange for the Hex Girls and on the condition that you sign a binding contract before I do anything." she replied as she named an up and coming band that Stinger Sound had just signed. "I won't just ask you to hand them over." she added before Eric could complain. "I will pay you there signing price as a finder's fee."

"No, deal." Eric sneered.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about." she replied as she hit a button under her desk that caused her door to unlock and open on its own, spilling a mixture of Misfits and Holograms into the room. "You appear to have been followed." Jerrica remarked as she stood up fully intending to show him out.

"Now wait a minute, Jerrica." Eric stalled "You aren't going to just leave me out there like this are you, not after everything we have been through."

"Don't you mean everything you've put us through?"Jerrica rebuked. "Leave Eric, and don't come back till you are willing to sign that contract."

"What contract?" Pizzazz asked suspiciously.

"None of your concern." Eric snapped as he turned on his heel and stomped out of the office.

"What was that about?" Kimber asked as the rest of the Holograms came in.

"Shut the door." Jerrica said as she collapsed back into her chair. "Eric has managed to get himself in debt to some truly ruthless business men. He wanted me to pull off a, what did he call it? Ah yes 'A money making miracle." She quoted.

"Are you going to?" Aja asked a mulish look coming over her visually preparing herself to argue with her.

"If he meets my demands, yes." Jerrica replied as she reached over to the intercom "Joanie, contact legal for me. Have them send someone up to draw up a contract."

"Yes, Jerrica" Her secretary replied.

"Just what are your demands?" Jerrica replied "But I'll probably have some conditions placed into the contract that will control the Misfits." Jerrica added. "I don't know what I'm going to do in regards to the Stingers."

"Jerrica, aren't you being a little extreme?" Raja asked.

"No, not really." Jerrica replied as she pulled out a notepad and started jotting down everything that she wanted in the contract.

"Just who does Eric owe money to?" Shanna asked.

"Extensive Enterprises." Jerrica answered as she jotted a couple of ideas that she thought she could get away with.

"That sounds familiar," Shanna said as she rested her chin in her hand.

"Same here." Jerrica replied "Which is one of the reasons I am being hard on him."

"Alright, Jerrica if that is what you think is best." Aja said "You always do." She muttered as she left the office followed shortly afterward by the other Holograms. Jerrica slumped down in her chair as she hit a button that secured her office door.

"So what is your opinion?" Jerrica asked as the air next to her shimmered and an older purple monochromic woman appeared.

"I have no opinion, but logically you are doing the appropriate action given our current information." Synergy replied as she positioned herself to give the appearance of leaning back unto the desk.

"Yeah, but I still have the feeling that we are missing something." Jerrica said. "Synergy, I want you to do a search. Find out everything that you can in regards to Extensive Enterprises. Let's see just what Eric has gotten himself into."

"Alright Eric, what gives." Pizzazz snarled as the Misfits and their manager exited Starlight Music.

"Not, now." Eric said as he pulled his leader singer by the elbow across the street towards Stinger Sound. "Last thing we need is word getting out." He hissed as he almost frog marched the green haired woman to the elevator that would lead to his office. "That publicity stunt a couple of months ago cost us a lot more than I expected, so I was forced to borrow heavily from a less than ideal source." He explained "Call the Stingers tell them, they need to be here now." He snapped at his secretary as he continued to force march Pizzazz into his office with her band mates scurrying along behind them. "They are now calling the sum due." Eric explained. "And there is one good thing about that blonde twit it is that she can raise money at the drop of a hat."

"Which, is what we need?" Roxy concluded.

"Precisely," Eric said "I had hoped that her do gooder nature would have her agreeing without a thought." Eric explained.

"But she didn't did she love." Jetta pointed out as she threw herself into one of the overstuff office chairs.

"I know I think we are starting to rub off on her." He muttered as he watched the misfits arrange themselves. Anything else he was going to say was cut off when the doors of his office were flung open.

"What is so important that, you had to summon us?" Riot asked his tone conveying what he thought of Eric's actually being able to summon them.

"You are going to want to sit down for this." He suggested as he proceeded to fill the Stingers in on what was going on.

"You idiot." Riot stated flatly once Eric had finished. "Don't worry we will handle it. I promise you that I will have Jerrica eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Not after that stunt in Greece she's not." Roxy muttered.

"I am sure you can handle it." Pizzazz simpered. This prompted everyone else to simply roll their eyes.

Jerrica was finishing up a few things when the Stingers found her. "Round 2" she thought as the three blondes stalked into her office.

"Jerrica," Riot greeted as he seated himself across from her with his backup singers flanking him. "How are you my dear?" he asked.

"What do you want Riot?" Jerrica asked as she sunk back in her chair.

"I have come to discuss this mess that Raymond has gotten himself into." Riot explained as he stared into her eyes.

"I have already given Eric my conditions." Jerrica stated as she started to straighten up her desk before she moved on to locking up valuables and breakables.

"What are you doing?" Rapture asked.

"Preparing my office for a late night visit from the Misfits or one of their groupies." Jerrica replied only to be met with blank looks. "If you know about the arrangement then there is a good chance Pizzazz knows which means they will attempt their usual intimidation techniques." She explained. The Stingers just gave an understanding nod their faces showing their faces showing just what they thought about the Misfits antics.

"You are planning something." Minx stated as she took in Jerrica's body language.

"Let's just say I am making sure our arrangement is going to be worth the hassle." Jerrica replied as she locked up the last of her things. She then turned back to the Stingers, "When all is said and done Raymond is going to think twice before he comes any were near my family. You three have to decide do you want to get out of the way or not."

"It would seem brother that our sister has claws after all." An accented male voice came from the office door.

"Indeed it does brother." A deeper voice replied. Jerrica and the Stingers turned fully to take in the newcomers. It was a set of twins who were identical right down to their blue three piece suits. The only difference between them was that one had an X shaped scar on his cheek. "Almost makes us sorry"

"That we got"

"Raymond in trouble"

"To begin with"

"Almost." They went on.

"Tomax, Xamot." Jerrica cried as she rushed over to the newcomers and enveloped the two new comers in a hug, who took the opportunity to kiss her on the cheek.

"I was under the impression that Jerrica only had sisters." Minx stated as she posed against the desk.

"Formally yes,"

"Informally no." They replied as they sandwiched Jerrica between them. "We are here to steal."

"You away for the evening." They directed at Jerrica.

"And we won't,"

"Take no for an answer." They added.

"Give me a minute." Jerrica replied as she pried herself away from the twins. "Tell Raymond that my lawyers will start drawing up the contract at 8:00 tomorrow morning and that he has until 10:00 if he wants to have any say in it." Jerrica informed Riot as she grabbed her coat and purse. She gestured for the Stingers to precede her out of the office.

"I really think that we should discuss this Jerrica." Riot said using his almost hypnotic voice to its full advantage. "Perhaps over dinner or breakfast." he suggested as he took both of her hands in his.

"I think,"

"It is,"

"Time you left." The twins interjected as they grabbed Riot by the arms and started to drag him to the elevator.

"Riot," Minx and Rapture called as they hurried after their leader who was being forcibly shown to the elevator. Jerrica just stood there staring after them in resigned shock all she could think was 'at least they didn't show him to the stairs' as she watched them fling the blonde singer into the elevator.

"Those heathens," Riot roared as he stomped into Eric's office startling its occupants.

"Who?" Pizzazz asked as she looked at the usually impeccable Riot, who was definitely looking disheveled.

" Jerrica's brothers." Riot snarled directing his ire at Eric.

"The twins?" Eric asked looking thoroughly confused. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"They are the ones who loaned you the money." Riot snapped "They also dared to manhandle me. I don't care what you have to do Eric but get them out of our lives."

"Oh, my god." Stormer gasped as she jumped out of her seat and headed over to the angry singer. "You hit on Jerrica didn't you." She accused as she actually started to turn the larger man this way and that "Well you are not bleeding so you didn't get far and nothing appears to be broken so you didn't push it." She concluded as she relinquished her hold on him and moved back to her seat only to be pulled back against his chest.

"I have a feeling you know more about these two then we thought." Riot murmured as he lowered his head down to her ear. "Care to share." He whispered.

"It's just things that I heard from Kimber." Stormer whimpered as she seemed to shrink in on herself.

"What sort of things?" Riot asked as he started to knead her arms.

"Rumors." She whispered.

"Come on yank give up the dirt you know we are going to get it out of you any way." Jeta demanded while trying to subtle put room between her and Pizzazz.

"Well," Stormer stalled as she chewed her lip "The only confirmed thing that I have heard is that they once threw Rio down two flights of stair because he made Jerrica cry. Another thing I heard, now this is only rumor, but they may have beaten Shanna's first boyfriend to death after he got a little too friendly."  
"That sounds like them." Eric confirmed. "They almost hit me with a car for flirting with one of their sisters. I hate to think what they would do to someone who actually hurt them." Every one froze with that thought as they thought back on all of the things that had pulled on the holograms over the years.

"Just a little of overprotective aren't they." Roxy remarked as she watched Stormer try and extract herself from Riot's grasp. Riot just tightened his grip and pulled her down with him onto the couch.

"I had actually forgotten about those two psychos'." Eric muttered as he went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out an accordion case containing some of the odds and ends he had liberated from Starlight Music. He flipped through it before he pulled out what appeared to be a family photo. It showed the Benton sister with who they assumed was their father but interspersed among the girls were the twins. "Apparently they followed Jerrica home one day. Benton took them in showed them a bit of the business and introduced them to some of his contacts. The stayed with the Bentons for awhile but had the habit of disappearing once in awhile. But they would come back with money and odd items and pieces of technology." Eric explained as he went and pulled out his role-a-dex "I'll give their names to Techrat, he should be able to get us something quickly now that he has their names." He said as he the twitchy tech expert. "Techrat," Eric greeted only to jerk the phone away from his ear as the modern day hermit yelled.

"NO." directly into the phone his already high pitched voice reaching even higher.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Eric demanded.

"I want to live and if you want to keep living I suggest you stay away from Extensive Enterprises." Techrat exclaimed before he slammed the phone down.

"That was weirder than normal." Eric stated as he looked at the phone in disbelief.

"What Eric?" Pizzazz snapped as she gave Stormer , who was still being held in place by Riot, the evil eye causing the blue haired to Misfit to squirm and renew her efforts to free herself from Riot. But he just pulled her to him tighter leaving the keyboardist practically in his lap.

"What have you gotten us into Eric?" Roxy asked as she moved out of the way just before Pizzazz flung herself forward intent on ripping Stormer from Riot's arms.

Once Pizzazz had been pulled off of her band mate she stormed out with Jetta and Roxy leaving Stormer behind still stuck in a potted plant that she had been flung in to it. Rapture and Minx were laughing at her this she expected what she didn't expect was Riot helping her up and reclaiming his grip on her. She was immediately on her guard as the self-proclaimed Adonis of Rock led her out of the office with his arm around her waist. As she headed off with them towards the elevators she had a sudden feeling of doom.

Jerrica was a bundle of nerves as she sat across from her two brothers in the limo. "So how have you been?" she asked.

"We have been well." Tomax replied.

"We fear the same cannot be said about you." Xamot added.

"You know we would have come"

"If we could."

"I understand." Jerrica said as she bent forward and took their hands. "Father's will tied all our hands." She soothed. "Why did he do that? I mean one day it was like you never existed."

"He disapproved"

"Of how we made our Money."

"You don't need"

"To worry about that." They said as they gave her hands a tug pulling her over so that she was between them.

"We are here now." They chorused as they moved so Jerrica was hugged between them. "We'll take care of everything." They murmured against her temple. For some reason Jerrica wasn't comforted.

"The twins are back." Aja stated calmly as she set the phone back on its cradle.

"I suddenly remembered a job out of town." Rio said as he turned on his heel towards the door only to be spun back around by Shana's grip on the elbow.

"Knock it off." She ordered. "I highly doubt their going to hurt you …again."

"I don't see why they bothered coming back." Kimber muttered.

"The codicil ran out." Aja said absent mindedly as she headed for the couch. "I also think they are making up for lost time."

"What do you mean?" Kimber asked as she trailed after her.

"They are trying to bankrupt Stinger Sound." Aja explained as she opened sat down.

"Excuse me but who are the twins?" Raya asked.

"Uncle Xamot and Uncle Tomax." Came from behind her she turned to see Ashley and some of the other Starlight Girls standing in the doorway.

"Uncle?" Raya asked.

"As far they are concerned the girls are Jerrica's daughters." Shana explained "And spoiled them accordingly."

"Maybe it would be better if I left." Raya suggested.

"Not on our"

"Account we hope."

"Uncle Xamot, Uncle Tomax." The Starlight girls cried as they swarmed the two new comers followed by the other holograms leaving Raya and Rio alone on the other side of the room.

"Tomax, Xamot." Aja greeted as she glided through the foster girls to slip her arms through theirs. "I would like you to meet Raya." She said as she led them over to the pink haired drummer. "And you both remember Rio." She added.

"Pacheco," they dismissed as they moved forward to take Raya's hands.

"So you" Tomax started.

"Are the" Xamot continued.

"Newest member"

"Of our little"

"Family." They said as they each kissed her hand leaving poor Raya feeling like she was in the middle of a tennis match.

"Alright you two let her breath." Aja said as she pushed her way between them. "Now tell us what you have been up to. And just what you are playing at with Raymond."

"Revenage, what else?" they replied. "Though how we seem to be getting the added bonus of seeing just how good Jerrica has gotten." They added as they escorted Aja and Raya to the couch "What do you say little sister, winner gets Stinger Sound?"

"Your on." Jerrica replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one familiar

Summery: A bad business choice by Eric heralds the return of some old friends of the Holograms and nothing is ever going to be the same. Jem/Gi Joe X-over

Author's note: I am taking liberties with characters and technology so no complaining

Chapter 2: Setting the Course

When Jerrica came into her office the next day it was as she expected trashed. Someone had gone through and tore everything up upholstery, files even her desk was spread all over the office in pieces.

"Joanie call the police." Jerrica stated calmly as she turned on her heel and headed for her back up office. "Then call Dan." She said as she referred to the insurance agent that she had gotten more acquainted with then she ever thought. She calmly unlocked the spare filing cabinet that she used to secure her files the other night she pulled out the notes she had made in regards to her agreement with Eric and his groups. She had just started to get settled when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

"Got hit huh?" Steve her lawyer asked as he made his way over to her.

"Yes, but I was expecting it so nothing important got damaged." Jerrica replied as she stood up and gestured him into a seat across from her. "Have you heard about what Raymond has asked of me?"

"I have heard some mutterings." Steve replied, "He wants to make use of your talent for fundraising."

"Yes, he does but he is going to have to pay for it and play by my rules." Jerrica replied as she handed him her notes. "I want an ironclad contract that will have the expectations of both sides as well as penalties."

"What do you have in mind?" Steve asked as he skimmed her notes occasionally marking one idea or another.

"I need to be able to control the Misfits, the Stingers are practical enough that they will hold their tempers until after they no longer need me then they will strike."

"Well if you manage to sneak these reparation clauses through they might wind up working for you permanently." Steve interjected.

"That is a possibility." Jerrica said. "So how long do you think it will take you to draw up the contract?" Jerrica asked.

"I should have it by this afternoon at the latest."

"Ok, I have given Eric until 10:00 to have any say in the contract." Jerrica explained "So I would prefer if you moved into one of the offices on this floor until this is dealt with. Just so he can't use it as a stall tactic."

"Of course Jerrica." he replied.

When Stormer woke up it was to a face full of blonde hair. It took her a minute to remember were and who she was with. And when it did she wished it hadn't. She was currently in Riot's bed along with the rest of the Stingers. She was pressed up against Riot's chest with Minx behind her, and Rapture was behind him her arm flung across the two of them. She slowly started to extract herself from the tangle of bodies. She miraculously managed to get out of it without waking any of her bedmates up. As she was gathering up her clothes and settling herself to rights the only thing she could think was that 'Pizzazz is going to kill me.' This thought was still going through her head as she snuck out of the apartment and rushed down the block to hail a cab instead of having the doorman call one. 'This never happened' she thought as she climbed into the cab.

As Riot woke up he stretched himself out like a cat dislodging his backup singers. This caused him to pause he was sure that he remembered having three bedmates when he went to sleep but now there were only two. He quickly sat up and started to look around. Stormer was gone this really threw his plan off how was he suppose to crush her if she wasn't here. It was then he spotted something red under his dresser. He quickly crawled out of the bed and scooped it up it was Stormer's hair piece.

"I can work with this." He mused as cradle the flower in his hand and tried to decide when was the best time to return it in order to get the biggest reaction.

"Riot?" Minx asked sleep making her accent noticeably thicker. "Did we miss it?" she asked as she trailed her fingers up Raptures back.

"No my dears." He replied as he set the hair piece aside. "It appears that the show has been postponed."

"You know I've been thinking." Rapture yawned as she pulled herself up "This thing with Stormer has a lot more potential than just this one night." She explained as she crawled over to drape herself across Riot's back.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Riot asked as he moved so that Minx could curl up against his side.

"Can you imagine how badly Pizzazz would blow if you started pursuing Stormer?" Rapture asked.

"Not to mention I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night." Minx added.

"Very well." Riot decided "Let the games begin."

"You want me to what?" Zartan asked as he stared across at the Crimson twins.

"You heard us." They snapped.

"I heard you I just don't believe you." The shape shifter replied. "You want me to trail this Jerrica Benton and not do anything unless Eric hires her. Then I am to sabotage any joint projects without harming any one or cause any expansive property damage and if absolutely necessary I am to protect her.

"Precisely." Xamot replied his brother nodding along.

"Ok, one question." Zartan replied "What have you two been smoking? If there has been one thing I've learned from working with Cobra it is that you don't go in unless you know all the facts. Or you have a gun to your head." He added. The twins seemed to sigh as one.

"He would find out anyway brother." Tomax said.

"Quite right brother." Xamot said they then turned back to Zartan "She is one of our foster sisters."

"Foster sisters?" Zartan asked surprised "I didn't know that you two had been in the system."

"Well officially we weren't" Tomax replied "We are going to be having a friendly competition with her over a company called Stinger Sound."

"You were in the Foreign Legion." Zartan stated.

"As such we want to use a softer version of our usual technique." Xamot continued ignoring Zartan.

"You got a law degree." Zartan continued.

"But we don't want to just roll over for her." Tomaz finished.

"You grew up out of the country, when did you have time to be in foster care?" Zartan demanded as he jumped to his feet.

"Are you through?" they asked calmly.

"Yes," Zartan responded as he suddenly calmed down and resumed his seat.

"Alright she is most likely at her office at Starlight Music." Tomax said.

"Here is the address and dossiers on her and the rest of our sisters." Xamot continued he handed over a large accordion file. Zartan just stared at it.

"When am I suppose to have time to read that?" he asked.

"Not our problem." They said as they turned their attraction away from Zartan in a clear act of dismissal. Zartan snarled as he grabbed the file and made his exit. Once Zartan had left Tomax looked over at Xamot. "Do you think this is wise?"

"Zartan will do his job. Also he is the least likely to become attached." Xamot reassured.

Zartan was expecting a lot of things of the twin's sisters. Cold, money focused, adreniln junkies, and family obessed were the characteristics he expected to find. He was only partially right the sisters were for the most part very warm and welcoming, while they were concerned about profits just not for the sake of profits. They did seem to be adrenalin junkies but opposed to the twins they got their fix performing as opposed to jumping off of buildings. The one thing they did have in common was that their family came first. This threw Zartan off and made him very curious how the Crimson Twins leaders of Cobra's elite Crimson Guard could came from a family of pacifists. This job might be interesting after all.

"I can't believe you are actually putting me through this." Eric accused when he finally showed up at Jerrica's current office, ten minutes after the deadline.

"Why not it's just business?" Jerrica asked as she relaxed back into her chair.

"I bet that the three of you conspired against me didn't you?"

"Eric I haven't talked to Tomax and Xamot since before my father died." Jerrica sighed.

"Likely story." Eric snapped as he threw himself into the chair across from her.

"I don't have to help you, there have to be a million PR firms in this city. I am sure one of them will be willing to help you." Jerrica reminded him as she gestured to Steve cueing him to hand Eric a copy of the finalized contract.

"I tried them no dice." Eric muttered as he started reading the contract.

"That should tell you something." Jerrica replied.

"What is this? We have to pay you 10% of the cost of any damage caused by any of the parties involved." Eric demanded "On top of the cost of repair."

"It means that if Roxy smashes a guitar you pay for not only the guitar but also 10% of the replacement. Of course these debts will be held over until after the twin's deadline then it will start compounding interest. This same thing applies to medical bills caused by say Pizzazz throwing a roadie through a speaker or the Stingers causing a tech to suffer a nervous breakdown." Jerrica replied.

"You heard about that?" Eric asked sheepishly.

"I heard about that." Jerrica confirmed.

"In their defense his nerves have never been good to begin with." Eric explained.

"Sure they were." Jerrica replied the disbelief think in her voice. "As the Stingers once said 'take it or leave it' Eric I don't have the patience to argue."

"Fine where do I sign?" Eric conceded.

"Right there and I will expect Riot to be in sometime today or early tomorrow to sign." Jerrica said as she watched him sign the documentary.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"He is your partner is he not?" Jerrica asked as she showed him to the door. "I am also going to want you to set up meetings with the heads of your support staff." She continued as she escorted him to the elevators. "And Eric I mean all of them I want a clear idea of what I'll be working with."

"Of course Jerrica." Eric simpered. Jerrica just rolled her eyes as the elevator doors closed.

"Joanie?" Jerrica asked as she turned towards her secretary.

"There is someone already waiting to follow him."Joanie replied.

"Thank you." Jerrica said "We better get started. I need all the requests for bands. Especially those who we have worked with before and as such know what to expect from the Misfits. We will have to get Eric's as well tomorrow." Jerrica ordered as she stuck her head into her regular office to check on the status of repairs before heading back to her temporary office.

"Jerrica," Synergy's ghostly voice echoed softly in her ear. Jerrica immediately moved to her desk and picked up her phone, she then hit a button that connected her to an automated answering service.

"Jerrica, you are going to want to sit down." The computer replied as it proceeded to explain what the twins had been doing all the way back to before they were thrown out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Players Revealed

"You bastards." Was the only warning the twins had before they were forced to duck what they vaguely recognized as a potted plant from their waiting room as it went whizzing by them. They looked up expecting to see an irate "costumer" or family member of one or even a member of Gi-Joe not their own sister. Jerrica was standing in their waiting room fighting with their secretary over a stapler exclaiming that she had every right to throw it at them. Like any other intelligent, reasonably sane men who grew up with multiple sisters would do in this situation they looked themselves in their office.

"Cowards." She yelled as she banged on the door. "Get out here and explain yourselves."

"Now sister." Tomax said into the intercom.

"Dear sister." Xamot continued.

"What has"

"You so"

"Upset?" they both said, hoping this wasn't about Zartan; they really didn't want to have to explain that. Not to mention it would mean they lost an edge.

"Cobra." She stated simply and that was enough the twins ripped open the door and pulled her in just in time to slam the doors in the face of the security guards that had been summoned.

"How did"

"You learn about that?" they asked as they pushed her into a chair.

"When Eric first approached me I had some one look into your business." Jerrica explained as she tried to bring herself under control.

Unfortunately before she could do that the office doors were kicked in and in marched three members of GI Joe. "You two have…" Flint started to roar only to stop in shock as Jerrica stood up and smacked both brothers over the head with her purse and marched out.

"Great timing." The twins drawled as they watched their sister cow the security guards and storm over to the elevator.

Jerrica clung to her temper right up until she was behind the wheel of the Rocking Roadster then it was only then she let herself fall apart. But only for a moment she knew she couldn't let her guard down here. She had to get away go somewhere she would have privacy. She quickly pulled out of the lot into traffic not giving any thought to the storm clouds blocking out the sun.

Zartan could only stare in shock he had just barely managed to climb into Jerrica's car before she peeled out of the lot. When the car and her, suddenly changed it actually took him a moment before he adjusted for the change. Now he probably could have explained that away it was what happened when they reached their destination that threw him for a loop. No sooner had they pulled into a derelict drive in Jerrica jumped out of the Roadster and headed into one of the buildings. Zartan followed only to watch as Jerrica finally broke down. Now normally a crying woman didn't evoke much emotion in him, occasionally amusement but that was about it. What set Jerrica apart was that while she was crying she was also cycling through different forms. He watched as she morphed from one form to another. Jem, Pizzazz, Stormer, Roxy, some guy who looked familiar, and an assortment of other people he didn't know.

Each time she sobbed "not enough." and flashed pink she changed, this went on for a couple of minutes before she pulled herself together. "Shows over" she breathed as she returned to what he assumed was her birth form. "Ok, need to find away to spin this. First none of the Starlight girls should find out. Second find away to separate the twins business from Starlight, the competition could handle that." She thought aloud as she pace. "Third find a way to do this without endangering the girls. We haven't seen the twins for years. The scene at the office was just a spat. But what kind of spat, romantic those two have run off how many of our boyfriends, while they do something, but doing what? How would those two court someone?" she asked herself. "Either they would buy them out or stalk them. Stalking it is." She decided as she headed back for the roadster.

Zartan followed after her absentmindedly he as occupied by compiling what he knew about her. She was loyal, protective of those she considered hers, not afraid of confrontation, willing to bend the rules and she can shape shift she was damn near perfect.

Tomax and Xamot felt a chill going up their spine as they sat boneless behind their desk. First they had as of yet unresolved argument with Jerrica followed closely by an altercation with GI Joe who was defiantly off their game, which they could understand considering what they had walked in on. So they were more than tempted to ignore that feeling of foreboding. But they had been in the game long enough not to. So as they were mentally running through the different operations they had in the works trying to find the one that could be the cause of the omen. So when Jerrica called and told them they needed to romantically stalk someone and back track it to before the argument in their office, they were very confused.

Jerrica had just set down her phone when the doors of her office were kicked open. She looked up half expecting it to be the group that had made a similar entrance at the twins office but was not really surprised to that it was only the Misfits. She watched with almost bored air. "Ladies" she stated dryly. "That hasn't worked in almost a year. All it accomplishes is me getting a new door." She continued "Get some new material." This seemed to throw the group as they attempted to stalk towards her.

"Why you…" Pizzazz growled as she stomped her way closer to the desk. Once there she slammed her hands down on the desk in the hopes of making Jerrica flinch. Which Jerrica did out of reflex but gave no other reaction. She didn't lean back and she made casual eye contact.

"Was there something you needed?" Jerrica asked.

"Yeah, for you to get off you high horse." The green haired woman snarled. "You seem to have forgotten just where you fit into this world."

"Oh, really." Jerrica drawled as she settled back in her chair with an amused air.

"Ya," Stormer chimed in.

"You are nothing more than a second rate manager love." Jetta continued "As such you answer to us not the other way around."

"So whatever scam you and your brothers are running is over." Roxy stated.

"So unless you want life to get real uncomfortable you are going to get us out of this." Pizzazz threatened.

"Ladies let me point out what is wrong with these statements." Jerrica said as she leaned as she forward and rested on her elbows. "One I don't work for you or you for me as such any actions against me could and will be answered with criminal charges." Jerrica explained. "Second, I am a better manager then Raymond if only by the success of my bands." Jerrica continued as she sat up straight. "Third I haven't seen much less spoken to my brothers for years. Last night was the first time I had seen them in four years. As such there is no way for me to scam you with their help. Fourth and foremost I am too tired to put up with your temper tantrums so unless you want to be working for my brothers. I suggest you turn around and get out." She concluded as she stood up and gestured to the door. "Also keep in mind ladies that I am not Jem, I am more than willing to hit back."

Whatever the Misfits were going to say in response to that was interrupted when the holograms coming in and ushering them out.

"What do you Holotwits think you are doing?" Roxy snapped.

"Saving your necks." Shana replied once they had the Misfits herder into the conference room.

"What?" Pizzazz demanded.

"If you four make Jerrica pull out, then you will have signed yourself over to Expansion Enterprise." Aja explained

"So we will be working for some goodie goodies." Pizzazz stated only to watch in confusion as the holograms shook their heads.

"The twins follow Raymond and Riots methods only worse." Kimber explained.

"They once started a restaurant franchise which they then sold to retirees." Shanna explained. "They then had a biker gang force those restaurants out of business, so that they could buy the restaurants back a fraction of the cost. They then turned around and sold the franchise to another company that was a front for a terrorist group."

"We have no illusions about our brothers. Neither should you." Aja concluded.

The Misfits could only stare in shock before Pizzazz snapped "We are out of here." prompting the rest of her group to follow after her.

"We know that they are up to something." Lady replied.

"But we have not yet defined what it is." Spirit added. "Only what it is not."

"It isn't gun smuggling, sabotage, smuggling drugs, embezzlement, smuggling or any other known snake trick." Roadblock continued.

"You sure it's not smuggling?" Shipwreck asked.

"It's not smuggling." Roadblock snapped.

"Settle down, now the closest this fits is when they are setting up money laundering operation or a front." Duke said.

"What about that woman the blonde, the one they went home with one night and got smacked around by the next morning?" Shipwreck asked.

"Her name is Jerrica Benton. She is CEO of Starlight Music and manager for a couple of well known groups. She is also runs a foster home for young girls, which currently houses 12 girls between the ages of 16 and 9." Duke recited as he read from a folder and passed a photo around.

"I have seen her before." Lady Jaye mused.

"We have already checked her against their known contacts." Duke replied.

"This was somewhere else." Lady Jaye said as she started to drum her fingers as she tried to remember.

"Well go ahead and find it, till then I want her under surveillance, dismissed." Duke ordered

Jerrica was fighting the urge to laugh when she called her brothers earlier about them stalking someone she had only been half serious. So when she met up with them at their apartment she found their choice of pictures hilarious. There were several photos of dancers around their apartment it took her a minute to realize that the subject was Giselle Dvorak, aka Danse. The photos were taken from music videos that had Danse in more traditional costumes "Flowers in my Hair" and "Falling in Love with a Stranger" were two of the ones that she could name off the top of her head.

"So Danse?" she asked as she accepted a drink from Tomax.

"We're a fan." They both replied.

"Alright let's get this over with." Jerrica said as she moved away from the pictures towards their couch. "I can't know about you being in Cobra." Jerrica explained.

"Yes, that could put you in a bit of a pickle." Tomax said as he reclined across from her. "But we left our memory wiper in another pair of pants." Xamot added as he joined his brother.

"Cute." Jerrica replied "But seriously these soldiers that burst into your office are aware of your membership. As such they are going to start looking at me and that could cost me my girls."

"We understand." The twins replied.

"We need to,"

"Create a story,"

"For the argument."

"By the way,"

"What in the world do you have in your purse?" they asked as they rubbed the bank of their heads.

"A brick," Jerrica shot back. "So how do we want to spin this?"

"We will need time to think it over."

"Don't worry about the Joes."

"We will handle them."

"That doesn't really fill me with comfort." Jerrica replied as she smirked at her brother's, which they returned.

"The trick is to stay as close to the truth as possible." Xamot replied as both of the twins reclined into the same position.

"So I am aware that you have shady dealings but just not how shady."

"Precisely,"

"This leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Jerrica muttered. The twins just grinned.


End file.
